Pain
by Hellangel13
Summary: Konoka may seem sweet but what will happen when she is caught up in a long dispute between Setsuna's people and the Kansai Magic Association. Will she be able to withstand a full out war between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know this story revolves around both Setsuna and Konoka so it will be a little people skipping back and forth here. Well I'll see how it goes so here it is.**

"Help me!"

_Whose voice is that?_

"Please help me!"

"_What's going on whose voice is that?" "_Where are you?"

"Konoka help me! Open your eyes!"

"Open my eyes?" _I open my eyes only to see blood. Red blood is all around me. I look around horrified by what I see. It looks like a war zone bodies are everywhere. They look like mages and some have wings… black wings… it might be because of the blood but I can't tell. I try to lift my hands to cover my mouth from puking but I can't there is something heavy in my arms. I look down and there is.. _"No it can't be!" _Looking down in my arms I see none other than.._

"SETCCHAN!" **THUD!**

"Konoka are you okay!"

"Asuna." _I look around for a second and realize that Negi had face planted the ground when I screamed._

"Are you alright you suddenly screamed out for Setsuna and… you're crying too."

"Negi just set a new record for face planting. I give it a 10 since you got him while he was sleeping and because he was on the top bunk too. Nice going sugar lips."

"Chamo I didn't.."

" YOU STUPID RAT I'M MORE WORRIED ABOUT KONOKA."

"I'm not a rat I am an E-R-M-I-N-E!"

"I COULD NOT CARE LESS!" _Asuna throws Chamo across the room and he face plants the wall with a blood splatter around him he slides down straight into the garbage._

"NowI call that a 10. Hmph" _Asuna nods with approvment._

"Konoka are you sure you're all right."

"Yah it was just a bad dream." _"I say that but it seemed real like really real I can still remember what it looked like."_

"Really it seemed like it was real to you considering how you screamed. Maybe we should call Setsuna over early since she probably didn't hear because she is training by the world tree right now."

"_What? _Can_ she read my mind now."_

"No… I'm fine really. Um… We should worry about Negi more right now. He hasn't moved since he fell down here."

"ANIKI!"

**To Setsuna**

A-choo! **Shiver.**"Somebody must be talking about me.. Well. Whatever." "Alright Focus. Focus. Focus." "_Move the ki into the sword. Okay now." _"GO!" _I strike the air with my sword and.." _**POOF**! _I get smoke smacked straight in my face._ Sigh. "Oh well. I guess that's enough for today, better go get Ojou-sama."

**Konoka's Dorm room**

"I'm really sorry Negi."

"No. It's ok Konoka you just scared me for a minute."

"To make it up I made a special Breakfast." _Konoka places a couple plates on the table._

"PANCAKES!" _Negi starts to devour them._

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I wonder who _**that**_ could be." Asuna says sarcastically. -.-

"Ok you don't have to be _**soooo **_excited. Please don't tell her what happened earlier. Ok."

"Whose says it won't just slip out suddenly sugar lips."

"The bacon in the kitchen does."

"OUR LIPS ARE SEALED!" They all say in unison.

"Come on in Secchan I have breakfast on the table." _"I turn around quickly. I can't look at her it will remind me off my dream and seeing her like that covered in …. No just forget. Look at her she is fine."_

"Thanks Ojou-sama."

"Mou I told you not to call me that."

"_I go over and hug her. Her warmth. This is real. In my dream she was so.. __cold.__"_

**Well that's all I have for now R&R. Tell me what you think and if there is any mistakes or any Ideas are welcome. I have to give credit to Angel981 and friend for the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my next chapter. Well enjoy!**

* * *

"O-j-o-u-s-a-m-a!"

"Konoka be careful you're killing Setsuna."

"_I'm not __**that**__ strong what is Asuna talking about?" Sure enough I look at Secchan and… it seems I was giving her a bear hug without realizing it! Secchan is turning purple from the lack of air! I let her go and she starts panting to regain her breath._

_"_Sorry Secchan. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Yeah perfectly...just fine."

_They all sit down and start to eat. Negi is scarfing down his food. Asuna starts to yell at Negi to slow down before he starts to choke and sure enough(-.-) he does but is saved by Asuna's slap to the back trick and a glass of Orange juice._

"I almost forgot Konoka. I can't walk (run in their case) to school with you I have a meeting with the dean. So I need to leave now."

"With Grandfather?"

"Mmmh. He told me to come when I finished eating breakfast. Although I don't know what he wants to talk to me about."

_Negi takes his dishes into the kitchen and washes them._

_"_When did he tell you? Nobody has come to the dorm except for Secchan."

_Negi_ _goes to the door to put his shoes on. _

"He told Chamo."

"Well that makes some sense since Chamo is sneaky."

"Don't forget perverted Konoka! He is always trying to steal girl's underwear."

"That's right! I am an Ermine after all. I have a reputation to hold."

"Well I'm off. Bye!" _Negi grabs his staff and teacher supplies and starts to head out the door. Chamo ends up jumping on Negi's shoulder._

* * *

**In the Hallway**

"Aniki!"

"Chamo you came along."

"Of course I would. _Also I didn't want to be in there when Asuna notices that all her bacon is gone."_

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing at all. (sweatdrop)"

"…"

"Chamo why do you think the dean called us?"

"Maybe he heard Konoka earlier when she screamed and knocked you straight off the bed. You remember right or did you hit your head that hard."

"Chamo!"

_Ha_ "It was weird though she has never screamed before it must have been really scary." _Camo puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it._

"The way she screamed… It made it seem like her dream was real huh..?"

* * *

**Back at the Dorm**

"Come on Asuna we don't want to be late."

"Yah Yah. I'm coming."

"Ouja-sama"

"Hmm" _Konoka says while locking the door to their dorm. She has the key in the lock turns it and takes it out and holds it in her hands. She twists the door knob to make sure it is locked._

"Well… it's just… I mean… (sigh)"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well did something happen earlier, before I came over, within the dorms maybe?"

"(Sweatdrop) Nothing happened. Haha. Why would you think that?" _Konoka playfully punches Setsuna's arm._

_"_Well… you see earlier when I was at the world tree (she rubs her arm where Konoka punched her) I felt something like… no forget it."

"Like what?!"

"Well like someone was calling for me. I don't know who but it was kind of like in my dream I had last night."

**_Asuna's thoughts_**

_Wait. Hold on Setsuna and Konoka both having strange dreams. That's kind of weird. Maybe this has something to do with Konoka's powers. I wonder… should we talk to the dean about this. Wait Setsuna doesn't even know that Konoka had a bad dream so now… it's all jumbled! Oh man and Konoka probably doesn't want to tell anyone about this either. Wait. Wait. I just noticed something important._

"That Rat took my bacon when I wasn't looking! Now I know why I didn't feel right. I'm going to kill him!" _Asuna runs off towards the classroom. Konoka and Setsuna look confused by Asuna's random out burst._

"I guess we should go to Secchan."

"Yes let's go. Class will start soon."

"I'm more worried about what Asuna is going to do when she finds Chamo."

_They finally get to class right as the bell rings. They make their way to their seats. Negi comes in._

"Stand"

"Bow"

"Sit"

"Good Morning everyone"

"Good Morning Negi Sensei!" _Everyone says together all hyped up like any other day._

_._

_._

_._

"Class dismissed"

_Konoka walks over to where Setsuna sits. _

"Secchan did you have anything planned today?"

"No. Nothing."

"Well maybe we could…"

"Konoka-san!"

"Yes Negi."

"Miss Minamoto says that the dean wants to see you."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

_Setsuna starts to stand up to go with Konoka._

"Miss Sakurazaki I'm sorry but the dean wishes to see Konoka-san alone."

"Yes Miss Minamoto I understand."

"It shouldn't take long Secchan just go with Asuna. I'll catch up later."

"Okay."

_Konoka smiles at Setsuna. In return Setsuna gives one back too._

"Are you ready Miss Konoka?"

"Yes. Let's go." _"I bet this is about this morning." _"Miss Minamoto did Gramps tell you what he wanted to see me for."

"No. He just said to come get you."

_"Great just like with Negi."_

_I walk inside the doors to find the dean or gramps looking out the window. He seems a little confused and annoyed. He turns to face me._

"Konoka my granddaughter it's so good to see you!"_ I can tell that he is half faking his smile and half actually happy to see me._

* * *

**Don't worry I will get to the good parts. I'm just not a very good writer. Next chapter will explain more.**


End file.
